Pushing You
by Sinful Ice Angel
Summary: Takes place several years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's moved away, but have come back to Forks. Everyone that they use to know in this town is dead, a perfect place to start a new chapter in their life. Jasper/Oc. Did Jaz find his La Tua Cantante?
1. Preface:Don't Look Away

_**This is a preview, or preface, for my Jasper story. I hope that it goes over well and that you guys like it. This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a long time. A few things you should know: Alice and Jasper are just friends, always have been always will be. If you don't like that then I suggest you leave now. Also I don't own anything so don't try saying that I do. And constructive criticism only. I don't want: this is a piece of crap. Tell me how and how you would fix it. But good reviews are helpful too.  
**_

* * *

I had never felt more terrified in my life, but I didn't let the fear show on my face. At least I tried my best not too. I had known that this was going to happen, well more like I felt it; hanging in the air like a black rain cloud. I took a step back sub-consciously and stepped on a stick breaking it, making me stop. The hazel eyes burned into my own and in that single glance I knew that he knew I feared him. Of course he knew how could he not? I still did my best to not let the fear show on my face, my pride wouldn't let the façade fall. I couldn't look away from him no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I tried. I knew that he wanted to attack me, but I had a feeling that no matter how much he wanted to attack that there was something in him that wouldn't do it. Or perhaps some outside force. For a moment I couldn't think of anything but him and his angry growls, his glaring hazel eyes and his bared teeth. I knew that I should run, but I couldn't move. This wasn't someone I could exactly run away from. And part of me didn't want to run, but to challenge him to show him that the fear that he sensed was nothing to me. I knew that I wouldn't do that even if I willed myself too. This wasn't a being to fool around like that with. I watched as he lowered himself to the ground letting me know that he was indeed going to attack. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. This was it, my gut feeling thinking that he wouldn't hurt me was wrong. Now that I think about it I realize that it was more like a wish than a gut feeling. That wish wasn't to be answered.

* * *

_**That's it for the preface. Don't be shy, tell me what you think**_.

_**-Sin**_


	2. Slight Southern Drawl

_**Here's the second chapter! I want to give a very warm thank-you to **__**imposter17 for the wonderful review! I hope that you like it and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_I stepped out of the teal Pontiac Sunfire pulling my neon green and orange backpack out with me. I looked up to the sky sighing seeing that as always it was about to rain. I closed my eyes letting the cool breeze soak into my clothes, shouldering my backpack. This was the rainiest place in the continental U.S., Forks, Washington. Population: three thousand one hundred and ten; well that was two years ago now it's more like three thousand one hundred and twelve. I leaned against the car, holding my keys by the lanyard; a bright and rainbow colored leash that my best and only gay friend gave me. No the car isn't mine; sometimes I wished it was, it's my mothers. She had the day off work and doesn't like the idea of me walking to school when it isn't necessary.

"Elaine!" I opened my eyes at the sound of my name seeing my best friend Angel. She came up to me and hugged me as though we hadn't seen each other in months, when really it had only been a day. Today was Monday and the beginning of a new year, Angel and mines Junior year. "Ready to start a new year?" Her peppy spirit always rubbed off on me, making me smile. I nodded letting out a deep breath, loving the way the cold air invaded my lungs.

"Another year of craziness." I said smirking slightly, thinking about the previous years that we had experienced together. We were like fraternal twins separated at birth. We liked a lot of the same stuff. Books, movies, clothes, colors, even boys. My smile widened as that thought crossed my mind; well not always do we agree on guys. "Do you think that they can handle us this year, Angel?" Her grin was ear to ear and her blue eyes lit up with mischief.

"Not a chance." She said shaking her head, her black hair swaying back and forth. I then noticed her clothes; a thick black hoodie with hot pink hearts on it, neon orange skinny jeans, and black high top converse that had buckles going up them. She carried a large neon purple purse-like bag. I sighed looking at her pants, shaking my head. "What's up?" She asked, seeing my face. I pointed to her pants, still shaking my head.

"I thought you said you would never wear those types of pants." Now you're probably wondering about all the neon; another reason I say that we were fraternal twins separated at birth. I'm sure you've heard of the whole 'twin connection' thing, well we sort of have that. Every year since I moved here during freshman year, on the first day we somehow end up wearing the same type of clothes. In fact that's how we got started talking first day two years ago. This year was no different. I was wearing a black t-shirt that had every color in neon splattered on it. When I say splattered I literally mean that it looked like someone had taken a paintbrush and threw the colors on my shirt. I had on black pants, for once in my life. I didn't dislike black, but I didn't like wearing a bunch of black at once because it makes me look even paler than I am. And my shoes were every color in neon; they were converse as well but not high tops. As usual my dirty blond hair was down, and surprisingly not in my face. Angel sighed, bringing my attention back to her pants. I scowled in disgust at them.

"I wasn't, but my mom bought them without even asking if I liked them. Now she won't take them back and says I have to wear them." I saw the look of disgust on her face as well and understood all too well. My mother had done that to me many times. "But it looks like this year we're both breaking our own rules." I noticed that she was staring at my pants. I laughed lightly.

"I suppose we are." I looked around the parking lot, looking for friends from years before. My looking got interrupted by silver Volvo and silver Jeep Wrangler. They seemed, to me, to be driving really fast, thankfully though they slowed down as they entered the lot. "New kids?" I was hoping that they were new. The exact same people all the time in a town where there is nothing to do can get kind of old. Angel shrugged; her full attention on the Volvo. I rolled my eyes knowing that she loved expensive cars. In the Wrangler there seemed to be a dark headed guy standing up. In the back of my mind I wondered how legal it was to do that.

"What a bunch of show offs. I mean really, who the hell drives something that nice to school?" a male voice came from the right. I knew who it was without even looking. He was my other best friend. I knew that he was more than likely looking at the Volvo like Angel. I didn't even know why I was staring at the Wrangler. Normally I would've seen the Volvo and not been able to look away, but there was something about the other car.

"Hey Kane." I said my eyes not leaving their original spot. Kane, Angel, and I were known throughout the school as the Golden Group. I met Kane through Angel and he had become like a brother to me. We were all just good friends, we didn't think of each other in a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way. We told each other everything and would lock it away. If one of us were to not be friends with the other two, that person would have so much on us it would be the end of our lives.

When the cars both stopped, side by side, I figured that they either knew each other or were related. The driver's door on the Volvo opened up and out stepped a fairly attractive guy, you could tell he was well built, but not super buff. He had bronze hair and seemed to be flawless. The passenger's door opened up to reveal a petite girl. She had brown hair and like the first guy seemed flawless. Back on the driver's side a pixie like girl was getting out and then a very attractive blond girl, and I knew then they were all related. Though they didn't look anything like each other they were all perfectly flawless. The guy who had been standing in the Wrangler got out and went over to the blond, putting an arm around her. He was buff, you could tell even through his white jacket. He too was flawless, but I could tell that he and this girl were together. Perhaps they weren't related. As I was about to turn around when I saw that one more person was getting out of the Wrangler. He had honey blond hair and wasn't like the other guys. I didn't know what it was about him, but I was drawn to him. I knew that even if I tried to look away I wouldn't be able to. To me he was gorgeous, and I would do anything for him. He looked up at me, his golden eyes wide and he looked as though he was in pain. I wanted to take that look out of his eyes; I wanted to make him laugh. I could feel that my face was getting hot and we had been staring at each other for a while. I sighed and forced myself to turn around.

It seemed that Kane and Angel had the same idea as me to stop staring at the new students and we turned to each other. I smiled warmly at Kane and laughed in my head because he was very out of place with us. Both Angel and I were pale, me being the paler of the two. Kane was black, not to sound racist, I mean for the love of all things holy he was my best friend! He was wearing a grey jacket with electric blue lines going every direction on it, dark jeans, and his forever old combat boots. I gave him a big hug, but as always his was bigger. He picked me up and spun me around making me laugh, and then did the same to Angel. "How the hell have you two been?" I laughed. Yup that was our Kane alright; he always exaggerated on stuff like this. I looked to Angel who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. You saw last week." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She gave him a playful annoyed look. At that Kane raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms too. Though he was our best friend he couldn't hang out with us as much as we would all like. He father said that it wasn't a good image to always be around two girls and never around any guys. Kane then had told him about Kyle, our gay friend, and how we hung out with him too. His father was furious with that. He was one of the people that thought that gay people were the devil. So during the summer he had to hang out with his cousin. We understood, but made him promise that he would still visit as much as he could. Of course he was totally for it.

"Yeah, besides if something terrible had happened to us we wouldn't be here." I said smirking and play punching him. This time he was the one who rolled his eyes and shoved me playfully.

"You're just jealous of me." He said in a cocky voice. I made a noise at this and placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"Why would we be jealous of you?" I questioned him adding a light touch of disgust to my voice for effect. He smirked and tilted his head up. I wanted to slap him for being so damn cocky. I heard someone laugh and looked over to see the bronze haired guy laughing at nothing in particular. The others that were with him looked at him oddly, he seemed to tell them something quickly and silently. They all smiled and started talking amongst themselves, save for the guy with honey blond hair. He was still staring at me, his eyes had a…well a something in them. I didn't know what it was but I sort of liked it. I smiled warmly at him, and he sort of smiled back. If I had blinked I would've missed it, it was small and quick. It was the kind of smile that most people look away after they give it, but not him. He continued to stare at me.

"I have Mr. Bernstein for U.S." He said. His smirk growing as he saw the look on my face. Right now I hated him. Last year I had Mr. Bernstein last year for World History. History; my worst subject. I always failed it and couldn't seem to pass no matter how much I wanted to. Mr. Bernstein was the first history teacher that had made it simple, easy, and fun for me. I loved the way he taught. This year I had Mr. Marino, I had had him freshman year and hated him.

"I will kill you." I glared at him, not playfully. He saw this and stared to run to first class. "You'd better run!" I yelled, acting like I was going to run after him, but didn't. I leaned on Angel's shoulder, pouting. "Why do I have to get stuck with Marino?" Angel patted my back.

"Well Lady Luck just isn't on your side." She said. I frowned and moved back. Not on my side…Oh hell no. She did not get Bernstein too. I crossed my arms and glared at her. She stepped back a bit and smiled sheepishly. "I mean, it happens to the best of us sometimes." She moved her purse up on her shoulder. I took a step forward.

"Angel, who do you have for U.S. History?" I asked my voice hard and icy. Her smile disappeared and she moved uncomfortably. She said a few 'ums' and looked around nervously. I felt a small bubble of anger trying to surface. "Angel." Even I could hear the anger in my voice. I gritted my teeth and had a death grip on my backpack.

"I-I'm gonna be late to class!" She ran away, knowing full well she had plenty of time to get to class. I sighed in frustration and threw my keys in my bag. I knew today wasn't going to be that great. I had to start my day off in math class, my other worse subject, and after lunch I had Marino. I closed my eyes enjoying the last bit of cool air that I would be feeling before I went to class. Yeah, that's something else you should know about me. I love the cold. It was about 40° and I wasn't even wearing a light jacket. Of course my mom was not okay with that, so I had to wear a jacket when she was around. But when I got to school I abandoned it in the back seat of the car. I turned around and opened my eyes, jumping about five feet in the air. "God damn it Kyle! You cannot do that!" I said holding my heart that had been stopped. He laughed.

"Sorry, Cali." He gave me a hug to make up for the scare. I smiled at my nickname. I had moved here two years ago from California. At first that's what everyone called me, but now just Kyle and Kane. "What's with the other two? I don't think I've ever seen them in such a rush." He looked in the direction that my two best friends ran off to. "Let me guess. You got Marino again this year." He said, sympathetically. I nodded solemnly looking at him. "You and me both, girl." He said sadly. I smiled slightly; at least I wouldn't be alone. "I have it first, you?" I sighed, guess I would be alone.

"Right after lunch." He sighed now. He felt the same about Marino that I did. "Well I wish you the best of luck my friend." He nodded.

"You too. See ya at lunch." With that he went off to first period. I made my way to my math class. I had Mrs. Lancaster, I hadn't had her before, but I had heard from Kane that she was a good teacher. As I got into the classroom I noticed that on the board was a seating cart. I went up and checked to see were my seat was. In the back of the classroom, good. I didn't like the front especially in my worse subjects. I checked the name next to mine: Isabella. I didn't recognize the name and figured it must be one of the new students that I had seen in the parking lot. I made my way to my seat and unpacked my stuff. I set my backpack under my seat and pulled a pencil out of my pencil bag. As soon as I placed the pencil down the seat next to me moved. I looked over and saw the girl with brown hair next to me. She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm Bella." She said; her voice like bells. I smiled back at her. Bella, I liked that name. It suited her nicely.

"Hey Bella, I'm Elaine. My friends call me Laine though. Whatever you do, don't call me Lainy." She laughed at that and nodded.

"Only if you promise to not call me Isabella." It was my turn to laugh. I nodded, holding out my hand.

"Deal." She looked at my hand hesitantly as if she didn't know if she should shake it or not. I chuckled a bit at her reaction. "Don't worry, I don't bite." I said. This time she was the one to laugh. She took my hand and shook it. The first thing I noticed was the coolness of her hands, and immediately smiled. She must not be used to the coldness of this town. The second I noticed was that shaking her hand was like shaking hands with a brick wall. I wondered how that could be but brushed it off as she just drank a lot of milk. She took her hand away very quickly.

"Sorry." She said quietly. I cocked my head to the side. My smile never leaving my face. She was apologizing for her hands being cold? I shook my head.

"It's understandable. Especially if you're not from around here. The cold gets to most people." She smiled slightly as the teacher came in.

Mrs. Lancaster was a tall lean woman. She had red curly hair that went to her waist and piercing green eyes. She wore a hunter green button up blouse and black slacks that almost covered her high-heels completely. She had on a necklace that was a deep green gem held on by a silver chain. "Good morning class." She said her voice was gentle and nice. "I hope that you are all excited for this year. I'm very pleased to see so many new students. Though of course it's always nice to see a familiar face." She walked behind her desk and rested her hands on it. Her eyes scanned the room, surveying all the students. "Now I know most of you dislike math. And most of you probably won't show up, and those of you that do about half won't do the homework." She smiled knowingly at a few of the students. "My first rule," She straightened up, "If you didn't do your homework, just say that you didn't do it. I hate hearing excuses. Though I must admit that some of the stories I have heard are good. You won't get punished for not doing the assignments; I won't send you to detention. I believe that doing so would be a waste of not only my time, but yours. And half the time if you get sent to detention you still don't do the work anyway. So," She began pacing behind the desk, "The only punishment you will receive is your grade." A student yawned really loudly causing everyone to look at him. He mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and the teacher nodded. "I realize also that this is the first class of the day. Yes you may sleep in this class, and as before there will be no punishment." There were a few yes's that could be heard around the room, making the teacher smile lightly. "However, I cannot promise that I won't call on you during class." As this was said a few 'ahs' were heard. "Now, since it is the first day I want you to get acquainted with the person sitting next to you. This person will be your partner for most of the year. You will work together to complete projects and I might even let you work together on homework." With that she sat down in her seat. Most of the students took this as a time to start talking to the person next to them.

"Well, since we already know each other's name how about some family stuff." I said, turning to Bella who simply nodded. "Well two years ago I moved here from California with my mother. It wasn't that we couldn't afford to live where we were living anymore, just that my father travels the world a lot and when he lands here in the U.S. it's usually around here. More or less we moved so he doesn't have to drive far or take another plane. I'm an only child, but my best friends Angel, Kane, and Kyle are like family to me." I said.

"Why does your dad travel all the time?" She asked her head to the side a bit. I looked down and played with my pencil a little bit. And shrugged.

"Personal reasons." I said off handedly. "How about those people you were with this morning? Are you all related?" Bella laughed and shook her head.

"No. Our father is Carlisle and our mother is Esme. They adopted us." My eyes went wide, they adopted all of them? That's crazy. Bella laughed at my reaction. "Both of my sisters are older than me, well all of my 'siblings' are older than me except for Edward."

"Which ones he?" I asked. Her golden eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"He's the one with the bronze hair. He's a year younger than me." She said in her perfect voice. I could tell by the way that she was talking about him that he was more than just a friend/'family member'.

"You like him." I stated. She nodded, but didn't blush. I shrugged the thought away. "Does he know?" Once again she nodded. "Are you two together?" Another nod. "I think that's kinda cool. I mean at least he feels the same way or it would be super odd, living in the same house. How about everyone else?"

She looked at me baffled. "You don't think it's odd at all?" I shook my head. "Well, the tall dark haired one is Emmet. He jokes around all the time and loves winning." I laughed he sounded like a real fun guy to be around. "The blond girl is Rosalie, Emmet and her are together." Sounded to me like Carlisle was some sort of awesome match maker guy. "Then there's Alice, she's really fun and always up beat."

"She sounds like Angel." I said in a laugh. I then remembered the guy with honey blond hair. "What about your other…'brother'?" I asked.

"Oh you mean Jasper. He's cool to be around sometimes. He doesn't really talk all that much. Especially to new people." I nodded, a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show. We talked for the whole class period about any little thing that we could think of. By the end of it I felt as though I knew just about everything about her. She was fun to talk to, but I knew that she was one of those people that you could only stand so much of at a time. I learned that Carlisle was a doctor and that they had moved down here from Alaska during the summer. I was thankful that I would have one person in math class that I was close to. I knew a few of the kids but I had never really talked to any of them before. Before I knew it the class was over. Bella and I walked out of the room together, still talking about stuff. As soon as we got outside Edward was standing, waiting for Bella no doubt. He stared at me and I smiled and nodded to him. Once I saw Bella go over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other, I thought that they looked like they were meant for each other. I secretly wished that I had someone like Edward, someone who looked like he was meant for me and me for him. I wouldn't mind if he looked exactly like Jasper either. I was snapped back to reality as Edward chuckled lightly. "See you later, Laine."

"See ya." I nodded and walked off to my next class. The next two classes went by fast just like I expected. It was Japanese and then American Sign Language. I had taken Japanese since my freshman year and was taking my first year of ASL. I had Japanese with all of my friends. The class seemed to only last mere seconds. ASL, though I didn't have any friends in the class went by super quick too. My fourth period class was English, my favorite class. I walked in and the teacher asked my name after I gave it to her she told me where to sit. I took my seat and, like always, took all my stuff out for the class. I pulled out my language book last, dropping the heavy thing on my desk.

"Name?" I heard the teacher ask as the next person came in. I shoved my backpack down under my seat and leaned my head on my hands.

"Jasper Hale." I heard the answer to the teacher's question. I looked up, seeing the guy from this morning. He had a slight southern drawl and was staring right at me.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! I know that it probably wasn't the best chapter but next chapter will be better and have more Jasper in it! Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:**_

_**I felt my heart race and my face heat up. "It's just Laine." He smiled a little.**_

"_**Jasper." His southern drawl barely there, but I could pick it up anywhere. It made me go insane. I was trying to force myself to calm down, failing miserably. I couldn't think of anything to say because of it.**_


End file.
